Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric toaster having a grate heating body that has a reflector, a barlike heating element disposed in front of the reflector, and a shielding device disposed in front of the heating element.
Such a toaster is known from Published German Application DE 21 54 748. The shielding device in that toaster includes a sheet-metal strip with stamped openings. Such a shielding device has the disadvantage of being heated so severely that the thermal radiation it gives off once again results in uneven toasting of the product being toasted.